Written In Hope's Blood
by Keara Jordan
Summary: **CHAPTER THREE IS UP** Ok, I know the title sounds bad but it's an ok story. Harry get's a strange gift and finds himself in his future. So what's in store for him in the future? Read to find out. It's a pretty good story so far so please read. ^-^~-^
1. Written In Hopes Blood

**Written in Hope's Blood**   
By: Keara Jordan

Author's note: Ok, in this story Harry receives an odd gift and finds himself in his future! In his future he's married, has a kid, some ones dead, Hermione and Malfoy are married and also have a kid! What's going on, Harry thinks. Read and find out what's going on. I know it seems in the books Hermione and Ron and destined to be together, but I'm writing this story for some friends of mine and they all like Hermione and Draco. So, any way here's the story. Oh, I should warn you I'm not good at the romance parts. I own Hope, Tommy, Janet, the necklace, plot, and everything you don't find from the Harry Potter books. JK owns everything you know. Ok, please read. 

Harry stared out of his bedroom window at the Dursleys. He was looking for Hedwig, she should be back with a letter from Sirius soon. Harry glanced at his clock 3:05. He was officially 15 now, he didn't know if that was good or bad. Right now he'd give anything to be 13 again, or 11, maybe even 12, or a year old. At least then he'd have parents. Harry saw the shape of an owl heading towards him so he jumped out of the way onto the bed. 

Hedwig came through the window and landed in front of Harry on the bed. She held out her leg and Harry untied the parcel and letter. Hedwig took off back into the night. Harry decided to open the letter first, to see who it was from. 

_Dear Harry,_   
_ Hey, Happy Birthday! I know I don't have to tell you this but keep an eye out. Be careful. ANy way here's a present for you. James gave it to your mother in our seventh year. It has a charm on it too show you at age 27, Lily didn't like how she looked at 27, she hated it because she was pregnant with you! James and I teased her for ages about that. So I hope you like this, Happy Birthday. Buckbeak and Remus say hi._

_From,_   
_Sirius_

Whoa, Harry though. So this thing used to belong to his mother, and it shows you at age twenty-seven. Harry unwrapped at the parcel and found a gold chain with red and gold phoenix hanging from it. Written inside out the phoenix was _esaelp taerg xineohp fo eht nuswohs em woh I ma ta ytnewt-neves._ Odd Harry thought, he'd have to ask Sirius what it meant. Harry decided to try it out. He slowly slid the chain around his neck, there was a blinding flash of red, gold, and violet light. Harry felt like he was being stretched out or something. 

Then in an instant it was all over, Harry got up and found himself in robes, and he was taller. He slowly went over to the mirror hanging in the closet. He found he couldn't see. Harry took off his glasses and could see perfectly. "Cool," Harry said. "I can see with out my glasses. WOW! I look so HOT!" Harry laughed, he really did look THAT good. 

Harry then reached up and touched at the phoenix. He felt that, oh so familiar, tug behind his navel. Just like when he touched a port key, though this one was taking much longer than any other port key. Finally after five minutes, Harry felt his feet hit solid ground and he fell to his knees. Harry looked around, he was on a large field and in front of him was a huge mansion. It looked just as big as Hogwarts. 

"Harry what are you doing?" a voice said from above Harry's head. Harry looked up and found himself facing an adult Ginny Weasley, but she looked about twenty. 

"G..Ginny? What are you doing here?" Harry asked confused. 

"Silly, I live here." Ginny said laughing. 

"You do?" Harry asked still confused. 

"Yeah, me, you, and our daughter Hope." 

"I have a daughter?" 

"Yes, Harry what's gotten into you? I think you must have gotten hit by a bludger at that last Quidditch match." 

"Yeah, I think I did. Explain everything to me." 

"Well, you and I are married. You asked me after you left Hogwarts so about since you were 18 and I was 17. We had a daughter when I was twenty, and now she's about six. Um...Hermione is married to Draco-" 

"WHAT!" 

"Harry hush. ANy way he turned out to be on our side and saved Hermione's life once and now their married and have a son, Tommy who's Hope's age. The three of them are coming over for dinner tonight, so is Sirius. So let's get going." Ginny reached down and pulled Harry up and the two of them started walking towards the mansion. 

Then a little girl with long messy black hair, and brown eyes ran up to them saying, "Mum Dad! Sirius just owled and said he'd becoming late tonight. Tommy owled and said they're getting ready to go right now, which means they'll get here in about an hour. Remus owled and said he got rid of the boggart under my bed, and....Seamus owled to say sorry about not coming yesterday but Lavender had a baby boy named...Jacob. I think that's all, oh and Pig is flying around the kitchen again and Janet can't get him down." 

"Who's that and who's Janet?" Harry whispered to Ginny. 

"That's our daughter Hope, and Janet is our house elf," Ginny whispered back. "Thanks Hope for the messages." 

"No prob I'm going to wait for Tommy." Hope said running off towards the mansion. 

"Tommy and Hope are best friends," Ginny said smiling. 

Harry then thought of his best friend. "How's Ron?" He asked. 

Ginny stopped and stared at him tears in her eyes, "That bludger must have hit you real hard." 

"What happened?" 

"Harry....Ron's....Ron's...Well Ron's...dead. Voldemort killed him a month before we had Hope," Ginny said quietly. 

"Oh....wow...god" Harry said he could feel tears starting in his eyes too. Then a tiny blur ran into him. 

"Hi Harry!" it said. Harry looked down and saw a little boy with grey eyes and brown hair. 

"Hey Tommy," Ginny said. "Hope's inside waiting for-" she didn't have to finish Tommy ran past the both of them, knocking them over, while he ran towards the house. 

"Sorry about him. He got all excited when he found out we'd be arriving on time," a voice said. A tall women with light brown bushy hair came over, and helped them up. She kissed Harry on the cheek and then hugged Ginny. 

"Hey Mione! Long time no see, it's ok about Tommy. Hope's just as excited, where's Draco?" Ginny said. 

"Right here," said a voice, coming up behind Hermione. Harry recognized him right away as Draco Malfoy. Though Draco looked different, less Slytherin like and more...Gryffindor like. Harry never thought he'd see Malfoy like this. 

"Hey Draco!" Ginny said running forward and hugging him. Draco hugged her back and sent Harry a wave. 

"Well, glad to know I was missed. Who else will be joining us this evening?" Draco said, his drawl gone from his voice and a million dollar smile replacing his smirk. 

"Well, you, Mione, Harry, myself, Tommy, Hope, and I think Sirius will be coming," Ginny said. "Let's go inside." So the lot of them headed inside. Draco even started a conversation with Harry about Quidditch. They reached the door and went inside to the living room. 

It was a large circular room coloured scarlet and gold, it looked all most like the Gryffindor Common Room. They could hear laughter from upstairs and then someone entered the room. "Hey, everyone." Sirius said plopping down next to Draco. 

"Hey, Sirius." everyone replied. Then Ginny and Hermione went back to their conversation about the newest article in Witch Weekly, and Harry, Draco, and Sirius started talking about Quidditch. 

Then, an hour later, Dobby, and another house elf came into the room. "Ladies and Sirs dinner is ready," Dobby said. "I've already called for Miss Hope and Mr Tommy." 

"Thanks Dobby," Ginny said leading they way into the dinning room. Harry sat between Ginny and Draco at the circular table. They waited ten minutes for the two kids to come down stairs. "Ok, I'll go see where they are," Ginny said getting up. 

"I'll go too," said Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Sirius. 

"How about we all go, it would make finding them faster," Harry suggested. 

"Yeah, I last saw them in Hope's bedroom," Sirius said. "We should start there." Everyone nodded and they headed up the stairs. They made their way to a door covered in posters of Quidditch players and singing stars, Ginny reached out and tried to open the door. 

"It's locked," she said sounding shocked. "It doesn't even have a lock, it can't be locked! Only very powerful magic could lock it." Ginny started looking very worried. 

Harry took out his wand, "Alohamora." Nothing happened. He tried it five more times and still nothing. "Ok," Harry said. "I want everyone on the count of three to point their wands at that door, and say Alohamora. One...Two..Three. ALOHAMORA!" 

Everyone shouted the spell at three and the door slowly opened. It was pitch black inside, Harry heard everyone else say lumos and he did too. The room was a mess, everything was torn apart. It looked worse than the Shrieking Shack. Ginny gasped, and Hermione choked on a sob. The there was a noise from inside the closet. Harry slowly walked over to it, and opened the door. 

Harry looked inside and saw Tommy tied up. "Tommy," Harry said bending down to untie him. "Tommy what happened? Where's Hope?" 

Tommy looked at him and broke into sobs. He pointed his hand at the far corner of the room, Draco bent down and picked him up trying to comfort him. Harry though went over to the corner. He held his wand up high and looked at the floor. Written, in what looked like blood, were the words _Potter, I have your daughter. If you ever want to see her alive again I suggest you come and get her. Come alone and unarmed, if you don't she dies. You decide her fate, Potter. It's either your life or hers.___

"Oh my god," Ginny said coming over and looking at the floor. She down and touched the red writing, it came off on her hand. "Harry it's written in Hope's blood." She got up shaking all over, and sat down on the bed. Harry sat down next to her. He put his arm around her, she turned and cried into his shoulder. 

Sirius, Draco, and Hermione soon all came over and looked at the message. Hermione broke into sobs, and Draco comforted her. "So...what do we now?" Sirius asked, turning to Harry. Harry looked up at him. 

"I guess I have to go get her back," Harry said. 

"Your mad, the instant you get there Voldemort will kill you and that would leave him alone with Hope and he'd end up killing Hope. You can't help her or any of us by doing just as he wants," Draco said. 

"But if I don't he'll kill her!" Harry exclaimed. 

"Yeah well we just have to work around that now don't we," Sirius said. "All I know is that you going there alone and unarmed is like just handing you and Hope over to him. We need a plan." 

"We need help," Tommy said finally speaking up. "This is Voldemort we're talking about. He's been pushing it forever with us and this time he's gone too far over the line. I think this is it, we have to end it now once and for all. We need to tell Dumbledore, and then we have to get everyone we can trust together. If we don't I think we'll never see Hope again." He said this in such a serious voice no one talked for a while after wards. 

"I agree with Tommy," Sirius said. 

"Me two," Draco said. 

"And me," Hermione said. 

"Me also," Ginny said. "Let's go and get Hope back." 

Everyone nodded. "So," Harry said. "Where do we start?" Everyone was quiet and unsure of how to start. 

Author's note: Ok, so how'd you lot like this? Should I continue? If I get five good reviews I'll continue. I hope you lot liked this! 


	2. Never Give Up On Your Faith, Hope And
...

**CHAPTER TWO!! ~-^**   
By: Keara Jordan

Author's note - Hey here's chapter two. I didn't get five reviews but I wanted to post this for my friend/sister Jay Potter, my new friends Damien, Grey Wolf, and SasseeSam. Also for Daniel Riley, who is my newest friend! I LOVE HIM! Though he's made up by my friend, I still LOVE him and feel like he's real! The plot is mine! Hope is mine! Tommy is mine! The charm that made Harry see himself as older is mine, along with how it made Harry go into the future. Oh and also Harry's necklace. But everything else, that at least you know, is JK's. OH!! ^-^ Ok, anyway thanks to: 

Erin - Thank you very much! Gracias! Danke! YOU GET MY POINT! 

Jay Potter - Have you gone mad yet wondering what will happen next? Anyway here it is fresh out of my little mind. How do I sign up for that dance thing? Email/Call me! ^-^ 

Luna9 - Ok here it is! DANKE! 

KJ (Keara Jordan) - Just so you know Danke is German for- 

Daniel Riley (DR) - THANKS YOUUUUUU! 

KJ - DANIEL! How do you get into my story? GET OUT! And quit singing! Shouldn't you be on a date with you girlfrind right now? 

DR - I am not sure. Though if I am she will be quiet mad seeing as I'm with you. Oh well, I'll go see her later. 

Jay Potter (JP) - Where the bloody heck am I? 

KJ - JAY! DANIEL! You two are in _my_ story and you have to get out NOW! These people want a story! Just so you good people know Daniel is a character in the Marauder's Legacy story, and my friend's boyfriend. Jay Potter is a reviewer and a friend of mine. NOW GET OUT! 

JP - Er...Keara how do I get out of your mind? 

DR - Yeah how? 

KJ - How did you get in? 

DR - Oh I was just thinking about how empty your head is. *gets hit with a tickling charm* JORDAN! HA HA HA HA! GET THIS HA HA HA HA OFF OF ME! 

*KJ reluctantly takes it off* KJ - Get out of my head! You both are driving me mad! 

JP - Ok, see you later Keara! *JP disappears into thin air* 

KJ - Where did she go? 

DR- Duh! Aren't you reading what you're writing you just said into thin air! That's where she is! Honestly some _girls_ are soooooo dum- 

*He decided not to finish his sentence with the look Keara was giving him and dissappeared* 

KJ - Wha? *Spins around* Where? Oh, well here's your story. *She too dissappears*   


Hope slowly opened her eyes. It was pitch black, and it took her eyes a minute to get into focus. When her eyes focused she noticed she was in a small damp and dark cell. There were no windows and only a wooden door as her escape. She slowly got up and tugged the door. Locked. Hope sighed and slid down to the floor. 

"What do these men want with me?" Hope said out loud. 

"Probably the same thing they wanted from me," a croaky voice whispered to her. 

Hope jumped. "Wh...Who's there? Where are you?" 

"I'm here, you can't see me because of the dark. You don't happen to have a wand do you?" The voice asked, Hope could tell it was a man. Maybe about her Dad's age. 

"No..I don't have a wand. Though I'm an elemental!" Hope shouted happily. "A fire elemental. Hold on." Hope was glad she could do something to help. All her life she had been a fire elemental, that means she can just make fire appear. Sirius and Draco had been helping her practice. Draco was an ice elemental and Sirius was a wind elemental. So they were a great help. 

Hope clearly pictured herself in her cell. She pictured a small yet extremely bright fire in her palm. Hope, with her eyes closed, held out her hand. A wind picked up and swirled around her. Hope felt something slightly warm tickling her hand. She opened her eyes to see a small bright aqua blue fire in her hand. Hope smiled, finally she had gotten the blue fire. 

In fire elementals there were all kinds of different levels of fire. They were red, yellow, orange, green, purple, blue, black, and pink. Those were the main colors. Red and orange were beginner colors. Yellow and pink were known as secondary. Green and purple were advanced, and black and purple were highly highly highly advanced. Hope had been trying forever to reach this level. The only thing higher than blue was black! 

Hope then remembered the man. She spun around shining her fire in all of the corners. Finally she reached the last corner and found a man. He had very dirty robes, was extremely skinny, and has his hands tied behind his back with tight ropes. He was at an angle so the side of his body was facing her. 

"Oh hold on," Hope said. The man nodded. Hope concentrated hard until the ball of fire hovered in the air slightly above her head. She bent down and tried to untie the man's bindings. Hope kept at it for fifteen minutes before stopping. "I need help." She said. She looked at the fire and got an idea. 

Hope reached up and grabbed the fire. It would burn a normal person, but Hope isn't normal. It just tickled her a bit. She held it close by the ropes. In two minutes the robes had been burned off. The man stood up and rubbed his wrist. "Thanks kid," he said. "God I haven't been as free as this in about seven years!" 

"WOW!" Hope said amazed. "I wasn't even born then!" 

"How old are you?" 

"Six years, ten months, five days, and I don't know how many hours, minutes, or seconds since I don't have a watch." 

The man laughed. "Waz your name kid?" 

"Hope Potter." Hope replied. 

The man paled. Hope, now that she was closer, saw he had many freckles and red hair. "Who are your parents?" 

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Why?" Hope asked suspiciously. 

"Woah," the man said. Sliding down to sit on the floor. He looked up at her. She had Harry's hair, and Ginny's eyes. She looks so much like Harry. The man sighed, thinking about the family and friends he once had was too painful. He missed them so much. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, the twins, he missed everyone even Malfoy. 

"Excuse me are you ok?" Hope asked sitting in front of him. 

"Have you ever been told you look just like your father?" The man questioned. 

Hope was shocked. No one had ever told her she looked like anyone. "N...No." 

"Well, you do. You're just like him except for your eyes. Those are Ginny's." 

"Did you know my parents?" 

(Author's note - If you haven't guessed who this man is by now I think you might be a little air headed. Red hair, freckles, been locked up for seven years, captured for the same reason as Hope, misses his family and friends. Ginny, the twins, Harry, Hermione, even Draco! Thinks Hope looks like Harry. Please tell me you all know who he is by now!) 

"I did," was the answer. "Though since I've been in here we haven't met in seven years." 

"You said you were in here for the same reason as me. What is that reason?" 

The man waited a moment and then looked at her before saying, "Well I was your Dad's best friend (HINT**HINT) and your his daughter. Harry is wanted by Dark Arts practicers everywhere. They thought if they could get a hold of me Harry would walk right into a trap. But he never did so they left me here. Seven years later, her you are for that same reason. But from what I heard the Death Eaters left the right clues this time to get Harry caught." 

Hope moaned, "So, I'm gonna get my own Dad killed." She sighed. 

The man placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok Hope. We'll get out of this some how, with Harry and alive." 

"What's your name?" Hope asked rubbing her eyes. 

"Weasley, Ron Weasley." The man replied. 

(Author's note -Hey now you all know who he is!) 

Hope looked up at him. Ron Weasley? The dead Ron Weasley? Mum said he had been dead for seven years. But, he was probably just here those seven years and everyone thought he was dead. Hope nodded. She then noticed she was crying and very scared. 

Ron also noticed this too. Ron picked her up and placed her in his lap. Hope started crying softly into his shoulder. Ron stroked her hair trying to soothe her. "Shhhhhhh, it's ok. We're going to be ok, and so is Harry. It's ok." Ron was not only trying to assure her but himself also. 

Ron sighed and looked at little Hope. He really hoped they'd both be ok, Hope was hoping that too. 

************** 

  
  
  
  
  


An Ocean and Continent away- 

Harry was pacing in front of the fire in his home. Even though he had just gotten to know Hope he still cared about her and prayed she'd be ok. Draco must also really care about Hope, for at the moment he was running around owling anyone who might help or have information in finding Hope. 

Ginny was gathering up Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Bill, Charlie, and their families. Hermione was out gathering up old friends from Hogwarts who might want to help. Sirius had gone to get Remus and Dumbledore. Sirius was sure Dumbledore would know just the right people to ask. 

Tommy was looking upstairs for clues. While Harry was waiting for some sign that something had gone right. There were footsteps on the stairs. Harry spun around to see Tommy carefully levitating a knife with his wand. 

"Harry, I found this!" Tommy screamed. "It has Hope's blood on it so I know it must belong to the person who kidnapped her! It might have finger prints or something on it." 

"Great job Tommy!" Harry said. Harry pulled out his wand he remembered reading in a book, that Hermione had _made_ him look in, how to check for someone's finger prints. "_Printus Fingus ADN_" A bright yellow light came out of Harry's wand. It hit the knife and swirled around it. 

Harry and Tommy stood there for five minutes before something happened. A long silver ribbon came out from the yellow light surrounding the knife. If swirled around and spelled out the name Lucias Malfoy. Tommy gasped. 

"That's my Dad's dad isn't he?" Tommy asked. 

"Yeah," Harry answered. 

Tommy looked a little scared but nodded. "Harry?" 

"Yeah." 

"Do you think we'll see Hope alive again?" 

Harry was quiet for a moment before answering. "In times like these we have to have hope, faith, and our dreams. I hope everything will work out ok. I have faith I'll see Hope again. I dream it will end like a fairy tale, happily ever after. I know I won't get my ending to life, but the other two are possible. Never give up on your faith, hope and dreams. No matter what anyone says or how bad the odds are. It might just turn out all right in the end." 

Tommy looked at him. Finally he nodded. Harry wrapped his arm around Tommy's shoulder and they walked into the kitchen. 

Author's note - Hey how was that? I hope you liked it Jay Potter. 

JP - Oh, I think I will. 

KJ - Not this again! 

DR - Don't forget me! I'm here too! 

KJ - Have you two been there the whole time. 

JP - We sure bloody have been! 

KJ - I get no peace. I live with a mum, dad, three brothers, and can never get away from them except for my mind. Now I can't even think and be safe! 

DR - No you can't and I don't appreciate what you just said about me awhile ago about me dumping my girlfriend for your mind! 

KJ - It's true! You never left did you? 

JP - He didn't. I did I had to start writing my own story. But then I came back! ^-^ 

DR - Your mind is an odd place Jordan. 

JP - Your right, Daniel! Her mind is a veryyyyyyyyy odd place! Odd, strange, weird, and a little wicked. 

DR - *Smirking* Yeah it was a bit wicked sometimes. Like that one image of- 

KJ - *Places a hand over his mouth* Ok, anyway hope you all liked the chapter! Review and you get a new chapter. I swear Daniel if you bite me I'm owling your girlfriend and your parents! 

DR - *nodds* 

KJ - Well, good-bye until next chapter! 

JP - Auf Viedesien! Bonswa! 

DR - ADIOS AMIGOS! 


	3. VOLDEMORT LET ME OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KI...

Author's note - Ok, here's the third chapter of Written In Hope's Blood. Thanks to : 

Jay Potter - Hey I hope you like this chapter. Update some of your stories. 

Alexa Black - Ok, that is too wicked!!! Maybe we could try and meet up some time. 

The Earth Sorceress - Bitte! (Thank you) AWWWW. I love your poems. Keep writing them. ^-^ 

Hyper Princess - LOL, glad you liked it. Here's the new chapter. 

Scalene Tristy - Hey girl what's up? You've been soooooo sweet reading all of my stories like that. Thank you soooooo much! This chapter and story are now detected to you. 

Howler, Screech, Shorty, Luna, Skitters, Ripper, Talons, Kia, and anyone else - Thanks to the lot of you for being such great friends to me. Thanks to all of you! You're like another family to me. ^-^ 

* * *

Hope fell asleep in Ron's arms that night. Ron sighed as he looked down at her. She was like a Mini Harry. Hopefully they would both get out of here alive. Hope shifted in his arms and shot her hand out, a small blue fire hovered in front of her. Ron blew trying to put in out. But if stayed lit. Ron sighed, and soon found himself in a peaceful sleep. 

Ron woke up again later, probably about noon. He shook Hope and she, too, woke up. Hope rubbed her eyes and said, "Where am I?" 

"You-Know-Who's lair, I think we're in Maxburg, Australia." Ron replied. Hope nodded. 

The two sat in silence until there was the soft scraping of the door being opened. Hope quickly snapped her fingers and the blue fire went out. A Death Eater, dressed in black robes with the hood pulled up, walked in. Hope pulled in closer to Ron and the Death Eater smirked. "Well, well, well Miss Potter. Glad to see you've adapted well. Though now I must remove you. Come along." 

Ron just held her closer. "What do you want with her?" 

"The Dark Lord's business with the girl is not mine." The Death Eater replied. 

Hope let out a small gasp and buried her head in Ron's robes. Ron answered, "The Dark Lord will not lay his hands on this girl." 

The Death Eater pulled out his wand and said, "IMPERIO." The spell hit Ron on full force. 

_Give me the child._ A voice said in Ron's head. 

_NO! Don't. She's your best friend's daughter._ Another voice said. 

_Give me the girl! _The first voice yelled, drowning out the second. Ron slowly stood up, with Hope in his arms. Hope squirmed trying to get away but Ron's hold was too tight. Ron walked over and placed the little girl right into the Death Eater's waiting arms. 

_Stupid! Stupid! Slimy git!!!!!!! _The second voice yelled in Ron's head. The Death Eater, who was actually Lucias Malfoy, smirked. 

"Why thank you Weasley. I'm sure your old friend Potter will thank you too. That is once he finds out it's his own best friend which handed over his daughter to the Dark Lord." Lucias smirked and then slammed the door shut. Hope kicked Lucias in a guy's weak spot. "AH!" Lucias yelled. He dropped Hope, but put his foot on her robes to stop her from moving. "YOU LITTLE ************!" 

Lucias raised his hands and slapped Hope across the face. Hope let out a small squeak of pain. Having Harry Potter for a father, who had been beat up alot as a kid, Hope had never been hit like that. She knew in an instant she didn't like it. A single tear rolled down Hope's cheek. Lucias grabbed Hope by her hair and led her off down the passage way. 

* * * * * * 

Ron stared at the closed door for a moment while the spell wore off. In two seconds he had thrown himself at the door. "MALFOY!" Ron yelled. "LET HER GO!" Ron glanced out of the small opening in the door and saw Malfoy hit the girl. "KEEP YOUR DIRTY PAWS OFF OF HOPE!" Malfoy turned smirked at Ron, grabbed Hope by her hair and took off down the passageway. 

"MALFOY!" Ron yelled, he then slowly sank to the floor. _Well, great job Ron. You just handed your best friends daughter, and your Goddaughter, over to....to..V-V AH! I've got to stop being afraid of that name. I'll say it right now Vol-Vol AH! It's mort at the end, there HA HA HA! I already said half of it. Now Vol, HA HA HA HA! There's the other half and de the last part! Put it all together and you have._

"VOLDEMORT!" Ron screamed. Ron sat there for a moment amazed at himself before yelling, "VOLDEMORT LET ME OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU! AND YOU KEEP YOUR ROTTEN SCALY PAWS OFF OF HOPE! YOU TOUCH ONE HAIR ON HER PERFECT LITTLE HEAD AND I'LL RING YOUR SNAKE-LIKE LITTLE NECK!" Ron pounded his fist on the door. 

Ron sighed it was hopeless and so was he. (Sorry bad joke) He turned around and noticed a small glass orb. He had read about them years ago, they were supposed to connect three elementals together. He knew that Hope was an elemental, so the orb was probably hers. Ron picked it up and almost dropped it in surprise. 

The orb had begun to glow bright red and it was flashing the names SIRIUS BLACK and DRACO MALFOY. _What did I do?_ Ron asked himself. He just hoped what ever he had just done was helping Hope.   
  
  
  


* * * * * 

Meanwhile Sirius is talking to Draco - 

"I don't know Draco. If she still had her Elemental Contact Orb she would have tried to contact us. Especially if she's in danger. " Sirius said. 

Draco glared at him. "But we know she's in danger! If she's with my father, like Harry and Tommy said, she's in danger. You know how badly he treated me when I was a kid and I was his own son! I don't think he'd treat Hope any better. He even found some way of naming my own son!" 

"WHAT?" Sirius yelled spinning around to look at Draco. "I know he abused you as a kid, but how did he name Tommy?" 

Draco sighed and sat down. "I don't know how but he did, and I can't find anyway of changing it. Especially now that he's older and likes his name. Tommy was named after Tom M. Riddle, or Voldemort as you know. His official name by law is Tom Riddle Malfoy, thanks to my father. We've called him Tommy because it sounds better than Tom, knowing who Tom is." 

Sirius nodded and sat down, looking at the blue orb in his hands. "Ok, that helps...I think. Hey do you know-" But he was cut off. Both his and Draco's orbs began to glow a bright red. 

They looked at each other and said, "Hope's in danger." The two of them flew down the stairs and rushed into the Elemental Room. This was a large room with trees, a river, and bushes inside. It was used for Hope's elemental training and was like a connection between the three of them. If they were in this room with their orbs they could dissaparate to the place of any other orb. 

Draco grasped Sirius' hand. "We think of Hope and we'll be apparated to her orb right?" Sirius nodded. At that moment they both thought of Hope and only Hope. Then in a cloud of purple smoke the disappeared. Yet at that exact moment Harry walked into the room, also thinking of Hope, put his hand on Sirius' arm and disappeared with them. 

Ron stared as three people materialized in front of him. He recognized all three, Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black, and.....Harry Potter. Ron just continued staring straight ahead at them until Draco turned and saw him. 

Draco actually smiled, which succeeded in freaking out Ron even more, "Weasley, well, I never expected to see you here." 

"Who are you-" Harry started but was cut off as he turned and saw his best friend. Ron looked worse than Sirius had after he had escaped Azkaban. Ron looked horrible, and considering the fact that he was freaked out and crying didn't help much. "Ron, what....how..." Harry was again cut off as Ron ran over and hugged him, Harry stared at Ron for a moment and then hugged him back. 

Sirius stood stunned for a moment longer than everyone else and then smiled as his godson and his godson's best friend were reunited. Sirius cleared his throat and the two broke apart, "Er...Ron did you happen to see a little girl around here? Goes by the name of Hope." 

Ron paled, "Voldemort has her." 

Harry only had a moment to marvel at the fact that Ron said 'Voldemort' before taking out his wand and blasting the door open. "Ron, where's they take her?" 

"I'm not sure exactly where, but I can show you where I think she is." Ron said. Everyone nodded, Ron ran out of the room with Draco, Sirius, and Harry following.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * 

Now over to you Hope- (that sounded like I was on the news. ^-^) 

"LET ME GO!" Hope yelled for the millionth time. Lucias, just groaned and kept dragging her. _This child is much worse than that Potter boy. _Lucias thought. He threw Hope against the wall where she was magically bound by ropes, one went around her mouth so she couldn't talk. 

"That should keep you until I get the Dark Lord," Lucias said smirking. Hope winced and Lucias walked off into another room. Lucias approached a man dress all in black. He had white scaly skin and bright red eyes, he looked almost like a snake. "Master I have brought you the little Potter girl you wanted." 

The man turned and smirked, "Any trouble getting her here?" 

"Little," Lucias answered. "I had to beat her and Thomas up a bit to get her to the dungeons. Then the Weasley boy put up a small fight. But I handled it with a little Imperious Curse. Handed the girl right to me." 

"You shall be rewarded later. Now bring in the girl and then be off." Voldemort snapped. 

Lucias bowed and left. He went back into the hall where Hope was struggling against the ropes that held her. "He'll talk to you now." Lucias snapped his fingers and the ropes disappeared. Lucias grabbed her shaking arm and dragged her into the room where Voldemort was waiting. Lucias threw Hope at Voldemort's feet. Lucias bowed and then left. 

Voldemort smirked, "Well, well, well the famous little daughter of Harry Potter. My, my you seem much weaker than I expected you to be." Hope reddened, but was quiet as Voldemort continued. "Yet then again Potters were never very strong. They were always weak and talent less things." 

Hope bawled up her fist, but said nothing. Hope had been brought up right and knew not to talk back to an elder, especially to the Dark Lord. Though thinking of ways to make Voldemort suffer for talking about her family like that was something that was something her father whole heartedly approved of. 

"Now you father on the other hand," Voldemort hissed, snapping Hope out of her thoughts. "was different. He was powerful in magic, yet very weak in the heart. That was his major weakness and could always be used against him. All Potters were always like that, weak at the heart. But your father had to be the weakest of all. He was a mud blood loving fool and should die for it." 

Hope by this point was shaking all over. She had never heard anyone, not anyone, ever talk about her dad like that. Her dad, the famous Harry Potter! Though he wasn't just the famous Harry Potter, he was her father the one who no matter what always was there for her, always sided with her, gave her love, gave her care, and so much more. How dare Voldemort talk about him like that! 

Before she knew what she ws doing she had jumped up, and somehow, by just glaring at Voldemort, sent him flying across the room. He skidded to a halt at a staircase, was blown back again, and toppled down the stairs. "Wicked," Hope muttered, right before the door burst open in a spray of gold sparks.   


Author's note - I think it's a bit short. Oh, well. Who's at the door?? Anyone know. Jay hope you liked this (say hi to your little gang for me). ^-* Howler hey what's up, WICKED job with the play! You kicked some Pettigrew...well you know! Screech I can't find your new name, help! Er...that's all. C ya next chapter! Bye! 


End file.
